1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Baa, Baa, Black sheep variations
''Her are some Baa, Baa, Black sheep variations:-'' :Baa, baa black sheep :Have you any wool :Yes sir, yes sir :Three bags full. :One for my master :And one for my dame :And one for the little boy :Who lives down the lane. :Baa Baa white sheep :Have you any wool? :Yes Sir, Yes Sir, three bags full. :One for my master :and One for my Dame :And one for the little boy :with holes in his socks! :Baa, baa black sheep :Have you any fear :No sir, No sir :God is near. :He never slumbers :He never sleeps :He is always looking after :this little sheep. :Baa Baa Pink Sheep :Have you any spots :Yes sir yes sir :Lots and lots :Some on my fingers :And some on my toes :And some on the end of :my pink fluffy nose. :Baa, baa black sheep :Have you any cotton :No sir, no sir :It's all gone rotten. :None for the master :And none for the dame :And none for the little boy :Who fell down the drain. :Baa, baa black sheep :Have you any wool :Yes sir, yes sir :Three bags full. :Thank you says the master, :Thank you says the dame, :Thank you says the little boy :who lives down the lane. :Baa, baa black sheep :Have you any wool :Yes sir, yes sir :Three bags full. :One to mend the jerseys :One to mend the socks :And one to mend the holes in :The little girls' frocks. : :Bah, Bah, a black Sheep, :Have you any Wool? :Yes merry have I, :Three Bags full, :One for my Master, :One for my Dame, :One for the Little Boy :That lives in the lane. : White sheep white sheep : On a blue hill : When the wind stops : You all stand still : When the wind blows : You walk away slow : White sheep white sheep : Where do you go. : Baa Baa White sheep, : where's your little lamb? : She's down on the meadow : and she can't get home. : The water's very deep : and the hedge is very high, : poor little baby lamb don't you cry. : Baa Baa White Sheep : Look over there : See all the nanny goats :going to the fair : With white shoes and white socks : And white curly hair : See all the nanny goats :going to the fair : Baa Baa Baa. : Baa Baa pink sheep, : have you any spots? : Yes Sir, yes sir, : lots and lots. : One on my forehead, : and one on my tummy, : and one on my nose, : and that's NOT funny! : Baa Baa pink sheep, : have you any spots? : Yes Sir, yes sir, : lots and lots. : One on my forehead, : and one on my tummy, : one on my bottom, : and that's NOT funny! :Baa Baa White Sheep, :Have you any wool? :No sir, No sir, no needles full. :None to make a jumper. :None to make a frock. :None for the little boy :with holes in his socks. :Baa baa black sheep :Have you any wool? :Yes sir, yes sir, :Three bags full. :One for the master :One for the dame :And one for the little boy :who lives down the lane. :Baa baa white sheep :Have you any wool? :Yes sir, yes sir :Three needles full. :One to mend a jumper :One to mend a frock :And one for the little girl :With holes in her socks. :Baa baa grey sheep :Have you any wool? :Yes sir, yes sir :Three bags full. :One for the kitten :One for the cats :And one for the guinea pigs :To knit some woolly hats Also see #"London's Burning" (the political epithet, not the UK TV show) #Racial conflict in London (1959-1982) #London's political 'Loony Left' #The Paris riots of the 1960s #Red Army racism and shortages! #African-American Civil Rights Movement (1954–68) #Soviet Jewish Refuseniks #Harlem- 1950-1990 #Hippies #March on Washington for Jobs and Freedom #Apartheid Category:Music Category:Politics Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:Animals Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Culture Category:Great Britain Category:Crisis pionts Category:Sheep Category:Songs